


My Sun, and Star Destroyers

by HunterTala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hinted MPreg, Hux's horse is named Millicent, Khal!Hux, Khalasar AU, Khaleesi!Ben, Minor Character Death, Multi, Snoke gets his just desserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterTala/pseuds/HunterTala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ben's guardian give him over to the Khal of the largest Khalasar to roam the Earth, he is unsure of his new position in life. However, his husband soon makes him see that he has a brighter future ahead of him as the Khaleesi of his new people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sun, and Star Destroyers

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaboration between me and my friend. The two of us came up with the idea sitting waiting for our turn at a wind ensemble concert, in all honesty, and we had to write it out.

You are lucky I am saving you for another. Otherwise, I would've already had you. Ben shivers as those words ring in his mind. Lord Snoke was very eager to remind him that he could've been his own consort, instead of a pawn in an advantageous marriage, one that had now been 10 years in the making. Now, Ben was ready. He was on his way to meet the Khal, the clan leader of a fierce people, and his future husband. 

Needless the to say, Ben was extremely nervous. His husband was known across the lands as a cold, unfeeling man, knocking his enemies aside as if they were but annoying gnats on a humid summer day. And he had no ideas what the Khal looked like. What if he was ugly and battle-scarred? What if he was huge and hulking? What if he was as fierce out of battle as he was in, and what if he hurt and abused Ben? The poor young man works himself up in his mind, winding himself up more and more as the carriage brings him and his dowry to the Khal.

***  
Across the plains, a young man with fiery red hair and a stoic expression stares off into the horizon, the strips of cloth that cover most of his chest and forearms whipping slightly in the wind. A dark-skinned man approaches him, bowing slightly. ‘Khal Brendol, Snoke has sent word. Your bride comes to us.’ A small smile graces the Khal’s lips, although the other young man doesn't see.

‘Prepare the people for him. A wedding feast will begin at sunset tomorrow.’ The dark young man nods and bows, going to tell the different families to prepare their respective contributions, to ready the warriors for the feats of strength, allow the tattoo artist to gather her supplies and steady her hand. ‘Yes’, Khal Brendol says to himself. This will go perfectly, whether or not he likes his bride. His fastidious nature would allow for nothing else. 

As the entire hoard started the preparations to welcome their new Khaleesi, Brendel went to the herd to personally pick out his bride’s new steed, a customary gift at a Dothraki wedding. 

***

A man with tanned skin and dark curly hair looked up from where he was grooming his bay gelding, a sweet tempered thing named BeeBee. 

“Khal Brendol! Let me finish brushing Bee and I can take you to see the mares. We have some beauties this year!” 

“Take your time Poe. I want these horses gleaming when he arrives.”

Brendol stands and watches the young horse breeder lavish attention on his pet, stroking the animal’s nose and whispering to it in the strange language that only they seemed to understand. The horse clicks at him and shoves his head into Poe’s neck, nearly tipping the man over in his enthusiasm. Poe brushes himself off and turns to his Khal, giving a sheepish grin as he beckoned the taller man over. 

“The mares have already been separated, so they’re over here. It’s a little early this year but the suds got a little antsy this month. We think it has something to do with the new blood we introduced into the stock.” The Khal can't help but chuckle, thinking of Poe’s words with his own situation. No doubt the herd would be a bit antsy when the new blood- his Khaleesi- was introduced. Poe leads him over to the mares, all of which have been groomed to perfection.

He steps close to each of them, inspecting their teeth, hooves, coats. There's one temperamental midnight black horse that nearly nips Brendol’s fingers when he tries to pet her nose. He narrows his stormy eyes, then smiles. ‘This might be the one, Poe. We will see how he takes to her. I have a feeling about this one.’ Poe nods dutifully and leads the dark horse away with gentle hums and little clicks of his tongue. 

***  
The carriage arrives at the edge of the hoard’s territory, where Poe and Finn await the new Khaleesi’s arrival, ready with three horses, one for the young man, and two to carry the specified dowry- 100 pounds of gold and jewels. His bride’s guardian has brought his own horse, sitting atop a sturdy grey charger that wouldn’t last a day on the plains. The fact that his soon to be Khaleesi is walking alongside the horse only irks Brendol more and he can hear Poe and Finn whispering in the background. He brings his own horse over to the young man and gestures to it. 

“Up,” he says, in the common tongue, patting his horse’s back. He can't let his bride-to-be walk all the way to the village. The young man with dark hair and dark eyes looks almost stunned as the Khal basically lifts him onto the horse, then takes the reins. With a small click of his mouth, the horse starts to move and the others begin moving in turn, following their leader. What Brendol doesn’t see is his two friends snickering to each other in the background. He does, however, notice the disdainful look that Snoke shoots at his Khaleesi, Ben he thinks. Brendol sneers. Well, he’ll be rid of the man soon enough. He can feel the slimy aura permeating his surroundings as he walks and it makes his spine crawl. There is no way he’ll allow this slimy weasel to remain in his territory, to continue to have a hold on his Khaleesi, and a hold on any of their future children. He would have to be blind to allow such a black heron near his bride. 

The ride to the settlement does not pass quietly like Brendol hoped. The slimy man, Snoke, whispers to Ben the entire way, speaking of how he must please his husband if they are to reclaim their rightful place on the throne of Westeros. Looking back, he sees that the boy is just sitting there, a look of absolute disinterest on his face, as if this diatribe was something that he heard every day. Though, try as he might, Ben can’t hide the look of worry and fear on his face. The fact that he has to only angers Brendol more. 

The moment they arrived in the village, they were greeted with excited Dothraki, waiting to lay eyes upon their new Khaleesi. Little children from all the families swarmed the little caravan, holding their favorite toys to show the visitors and the mothers gathered around Ben’s horse, murmuring in the Dothraki language about his pale, lightly specked skin which was something that they’ve never seen up close before. The men were admiring the sizeable dowry and watching the little group with too much alertness to be mere curiosity. They were watching for signs of betrayal and treachery, as per Brendol’s instructions. 

His Khaleesi was looking around in wonder, taking in the sights and sounds of the thriving Dothraki settlement, his eyes flicking between the herds to the forges where the blacksmiths were busy making new gifts for their Khaleesi, for the wedding that evening. He takes a small doll from a little girl and looks at it with such awe, as if he’s never seen a toy in his entire life. The little child is left beaming and glowing as her friends giggle about how the Khaleesi is holding her gift. They stay in the center of the settlement for a while longer, letting Ben bask in the affections of his people before letting the older ladies usher them into separate tents to prepare for their wedding. 

Brendol doesn’t see Ben until sundown, but from what Poe and Finn are telling him, the Targaryen boy is a sight to behold. He is decked out in his most lavish attire himself, with his ears full of piercings gleaming and polished until they sparkled. His chest was on full display, oiled and freshly cleaned in preparation of the marital tattoo they would both be receiving. Brendol was wearing a pair of leather pants, newly made instead of the worn and torn ones he wore for battle. His curved blade was being sharpened and he could see some of the breeders grooming Millicent outside the tent. Despite being the most feared Khal in the world, leader of the largest Khalasar hoard, Brendol was nearly vibrating with nerves, though he didn’t show it. It was a bit ironic, the most fearsome man in the realm was nervous for his wedding, anxious to be wed to the beautiful creature he was engaged to, excited to please his bride and keep him happy.

A small woman with a sweet face and several loops of beautiful brown hair comes into his tent, smiling softly. ‘My Khal, your Khaleesi is near ready. Will you come with me to the tattoo tent, so we may prepare you first?’ The Khal nods stiffly and takes her hand, letting her lead him there. She looks up at him. ‘Do not be nervous, this tattoo does not hurt very much.’

‘It is not that, Rey, but thank you. I have not felt this way in a long time… a long time.’ This is his first tattoo,his first and only love, and the first time he’s felt fear in a long time. 

The tent is darkened when the two of them enter, and Ben is already there, lying face down on a table covered in a white sheet, large scented candles around him to calm him down. He feels a small tug at his heart and moves bit closer, resting his fingertips gently on his Khaleesi’s speckled skin. The other man tenses for a moment before Brendol speaks. 

“Still, calm,” he says softly, in the common tongue his Khaleesi understands. He gently rests his hand on his bride’s beautiful, smooth shoulder blade. The warmth of the skin is something he’s never felt for himself. Sure, he's hugged people when he was a child, but never has he had the assurance that this warmth was purely for himself. 

Brendol lays down on the padded table and takes Ben’s hand in his own. Both Phasma and Rey come into the tent now, tattoo supplies in-hand with pitch black ink in a bowl. 

Upon seeing the tools, Ben tenses up and gives a small whimper. Brendol wants to comfort him but Rey pushes him down and then they're starting. The little pinpricks of pain on his back are an entirely new experience, nothing like the searing pain of a battle wound or the quick sharp pain of a piercing, and Brendol finds himself holding back the urge to shudder at the almost itchy feeling. But he's strong and he restrains himself. Ben, on the other hand, is tense and in a significant amount of pain, his soft skin not used to the irritation. He mewls and whimpers, despite the cream Phasma spread on his back to relax the muscles. Brendol gently squeezes his hand in reassurance.“Relax, Khaleesi,” he murmurs softly as Rey continues to prick and press at his skin, marking him skillfully as a married man, in black ink. The tattooing continues into the evening, and by the time they emerge from the tent, the outline of a great tree on their backs, the sun has set and the hoard has already prepared a feast of celebration. Both of them have them have a soft, cotton square attached to their back, to protect the new tattoo from sun, dirt, and infection. They are closely followed by Phasma and Rey, both wearing self satisfied expressions on their faces. 

They all take their places at a low table, platters of freshly roasted meats in front of them, mostly horse with the rare treat of chicken. There are also fruit chutneys, warm bread, and sheep cheese, and cold nectar. Ben looks around like he's never seen all the food before, which, Brendol thinks, is the truth. From what he's heard, Snoke only feeds his Khaleesi bland gruel and fibrous root vegetables, to preserve his figure. Brendol scoffs, his bride will be well fed from now on. He takes a sip of his ale and looks over at the old man, hatred boiling in his stomach. Snoke is staring at Ben, angrily eating nearly a whole chicken by himself. This is unacceptable and wasteful. He motions for one of his warriors to apprehend Snoke. The look on the weasel’s face when he's roughly dragged up from his seat and hauled away is worth the mess of killing him. Brendol turns to his Khaleesi. 

“Tell me if you want to kill this piece of unfit garbage, my Khaleesi. His death will be yours to choose.” Ben only looks at his husband in confusion. Poe takes this time to step forward to translate. 

“Khal Brendol has given you the honor of deciding Lord Snoke’s death. He asks if there is a reason to let him live.” Ben pauses for a second then his entire face flushes red. He turns to his husband and finding only support in his eyes, shakes his head. 

Brendol wants to crow his joy to the skies. His wonderful, beautiful Khaleesi. He stands to address his people.

“The fool will be lashed to the horses as we ride tomorrow and made to run! When he can run no longer, the real fun can begin!” The entire clan lets out a bloodthirsty roar. Snoke looks up at his old ward with fear in his eyes.

“You wouldn't dare do this to me, Ben! You are my ward-”

“You are nothing to me,” he says, standing up, standing slightly behind his husband. He sees the fear in Snoke’s eyes that he knows was in his own every day. He turns to Poe. “Please tell my husband that I wish to see Lord Snoke crowned using my dowry.” Poe’s winks and nods. 

‘My lord, your Khaleesi wishes to utilize the smelting pot. Crown this vermin in molten gold.’ The look Brendol gives his husband is one of pure adoration. 

They take their leave of the party, and Brendol notices that the people seem even more joyful than before. The blood riders drag Snoke, who was struggling and screaming, into the blacksmith’s tent, where Poe and Finn eventually drag the chests with the gold coins in. Snoke is blissfully unaware of his fate as he watches Brendol preparing the gold, he only screams more vitriol at Ben. Brendol can’t seem to add the gold fast enough. Meanwhile, Snoke is screaming at Ben to release him, spouting nonsense about duty to blood and family and something about a metal throne. 

“Ben! Have these imbeciles release me at once! Don’t they know that they are bruising the future king of Westeros? When the Iron Throne is mine, I’ll have these men hunted down and fed to my hounds for this!” Snoke is only met with a nonchalant gaze, Ben casually munching on some dates that Rey brought him. 

“I’m sorry, but my allegiances lie with my husband now. You are nothing more than a nuisance on my wedding day.” Brendol is grinning from ear to ear, he’s so proud. 

Ben watches with a cool stare as the warriors pour molten gold over his former master’s head, not reacting to the old man’s howls and screeches of pain and impending death. The acrid stench of burning hair and flesh fills the air of the tent and Ben’s nose wrinkles. Snoke reeks even as he’s dying it seems. As his eyes dim, the warriors throw him to the ground before their Khal and Khaleesi, waiting to see what they will do. Ben frowns at the corpse for a moment before spitting on him. The Dothraki people roar in approval of their Khal’s soon-to-be mate. Ben walks out to the center of the camp so that the feasting can continue as normal, with his attendants and husband following behind. 

“You are not disgusted? I just killed your guardian.”

“He was not a true dragon. Fire cannot kill a dragon. It is useless to try, just like drowning a fish.” Brendol is amazed, and a little aroused, if he was honest. He's very glad that they are heading to his tent to consummate their marriage. 

A massive cheer goes up in the crowd as their Khal and Khaleesi disappear into their now shared tent. Ben is nervous for the first time since he got to the Dothraki camp. After all, he was going to give his body to his husband, to anyone for the first time. When he gets into the tent and faces Brendol, he swallows nervously, dark eyes wide as his husband comes towards him and begins to strip him of his ceremonial robes. He shivers a bit as the cool desert air hits his skin, which was heated from the thrill of watching Snoke die and the bit of alcohol that he drank at the feast. Ben feels Brendol’s breath on his shoulder and he shudders, not used to the intimacy but loving it already. As more and more of his delicate and tender skin is revealed, Ben’s anticipation only grows, just like Brendol’s erection. He guides Ben down onto the furs of his bed and moves him so he's on his hands and knees, presenting the most secret part of himself to his new husband. Brendol licks his lips and grins, rubbing his war-callused hands over his Khaleesi’s soft hips and his pert little ass. Ben flushes down his chest and swallows nervously. He's never played with himself, even, never explored his own body, because he knew it was forbidden by Snoke. 

Brendol is mesmerized by the soft porcelain skin under his callused fingers, unused to the unscarred, velvet texture and suppleness only found on babies. He runs his hands up and down his Khaleesi’s flanks as if he were a spooked horse, gradually getting the other man used to his touch before his fingers wander down to slide into the virgin heat. The sight of the marriage tattoo, the permanent sign of their bond, only lights Brendol’s blood aflame even more. Ben shivers a little, closing his eyes. This was actually going to happen. His husband, this man he hardly knew, was going to take his virginity. And, despite his nerves, Ben finds himself not fearful. Better this man than Snoke after all. The thicker fingers inside of him move and Ben gasps, arching slightly away from the strange sensation. The intruding appendages don’t stop, however, and they push deeper, opening him up for the larger main event. He moans softly as the Khal’s fingers push at something soft and pleasurable inside of him. He arches his beautiful back and Brendol soothes him like he would a horse, rubbing his side and whispering sweet nothings. Ben slightly relaxes and Brendol takes the chance to enter a third finger into him, not wanting to injure his Khaleesi during their coupling. This time, Ben throws his head back and moans. He'd never felt such raw pleasure swirling in his lower tummy. He needs his husband inside of him, now. He spreads his knees a bit more and cants his hips up a little, dropping his head down a little, a sign of total submission that goes straight to Brendol’s cock. 

After checking one more time that his husband was ready, Brendol slowly pushes into Ben, hissing at the hot tightness that grips his cock and doesn’t seem to want to let go. He takes his time, relishing the feeling of being inside his Khaleesi for the first time, the first and only man to be inside Ben. It takes a while, but he is finally fully sheathed, his heavy sack resting against Ben’s sensitive perineum. 

Ben gasps and moans the entire time his husband is pushing into him, letting out a loud groan when he feels Brendol’s balls against his own. His ass slowly gets used to the sensation of being full and Ben is soon pushing back on his husband’s cock, urging him to move. He slowly pulls out so that only the head of his cock is sheathed inside of his lover. To make sure the glide is better for both of them, he adds a bit more oil to his cock before pushing back into him, hiding his long, hot cock deep inside of his Khaleesi’s body. Brendol kisses at the back of Ben’s neck for a bit, teasing the boy with the small circles he grinds into him. 

Ben jerks a little as the head of his husband’s cock rubs and slips over his prostate, the little soft patch of pleasure inside of him. He feels owned, rightfully claimed by the man who will take care of him and love him for the rest of their lives. He reaches back and his hand is immediately covered by his husband’s own, who doesn’t let go for the entire night. 

Brendol is gentle with him, far more than he thinks Snoke would have been. His husband makes sure that he feels good before taking his own pleasure, making Ben’s first time more enjoyable than he ever thought it could be. The peak comes far too early for both of them, pleasure cresting and causing their vision to white out as they shudder against each other. Ben trembles at the sensation of Brendol’s hot seed inside of him and Brendol growls at the sight of it leaking out of his Khaleesi. 

They have spent the entire night making love to each other and the sun is just rising by the time they make their way back to the main settlement, where they are greeted with raucous cheers and knowing smirks. Ben ducks his head to hide his heated cheeks but Brendol only lifts his head higher and growls with pride. He pulls his Khaleesi in close and kisses him hard, eliciting loud bursts of joy from the tribe. They approve of this seemingly successful marriage, especially with how close Brendol is keeping Ben. Their Khalasar will surely prosper in the years to come with such a strong union sent from the Great Stallion himself. 

Brendol and Ben retreat to their much larger tent to prepare for the move. The hoard never likes to stay in one place for too long and there were new cities on the far coast that were ripe for the sacking. Ben knows it will be a hard day in the saddle, likely without many breaks, but he ignores the coming discomfort by watching his husband lift all of their worldly belongings into a ready cart for the servants and slaves to care for while they rode at the front of the hoard. He sees the muscles rippling in Brendol’s back and tries hard to avert his eyes, a light blush staining his cheeks. Rey comes over to him with what looks like a light cream in a little jar. 

“It’s made from horse milk and incense. It will protect your delicate skin until you grow used to hours under the sun. The Khal doesn’t want you to burn and be uncomfortable.” Ben is incredibly touched by the gesture and thanks Rey for bringing it to him. She simply grins and trots over to where her wife is waiting with their horses. He dabs his fingers in the cream and applies it to his face and ears, knowing them to be very sensitive spots. Almost immediately he can feel the cool sensation spreading deep into his skin, relieving the redness from the ride back to the camp. Ben is sure he would have burned to a crisp without the cream, since the Khalasar rides so much. Brendol comes in to see that his Khaleesi has already received the sun cream. He plants a chaste kiss on Ben’s cheek, inhaling the scent of his husband underneath all the incense, and turns to give the order to move out. With a great thundering of hooves and creaking of wheels, Ben is whisked away into his new life, leaving the ashes of his past behind. He ran a gentle hand over his belly, smiling softly. He'd tell Brendol later, it wouldn't do for his husband to fall off his horse and disgrace himself after all.


End file.
